Long Lost Ranger
by airbender tori b
Summary: Years ago during Mighty Morphin' Era time, a Purple Ranger disappear while fighting against the monster. Now, no one has not found missing Purple Ranger for years since 1993. Lost ranger appear in Dino Thunder Era time and found out that a Purple Ranger has been disappeared for 10 years. Rest of the summary is in the first chapter.
1. Summary

Years ago during Mighty Morphin' Era time, a Purple Ranger disappear while fighting against the monster. Now, no one has not found missing Purple Ranger for years since 1993. Lost ranger appear in Dino Thunder Era time and found out that a Purple Ranger has been disappeared for 10 years.

Tommy had been searching for his lost twin sister who disappears as a Purple Ranger at the same time. He hasn't found her for 10 years now and had to have watched his team stay out of trouble. He became a mentor, later Black Ranger, to Dino Thunder Power Rangers whose three teenagers with attitude.

Kaya went into the flash of light to disappear and appear in another place and time which is unknown to her. She stays hidden to find out what happened to her brother and friends from the battle that she was fighting. Kaya found out it has been 10 years since she vanished into thin air by mystery during the fight against the monster. She went to find her twin brother or friends to help her get back in her own time.


	2. Prologue

_**This is my first Power Rangers story. I really love them but sadly I don't own them at all. They belong to Saban's only. I owned my oc, Kaya. I wish I could be a ranger.**_

* * *

* **Angel Grove, 1993** *

Seven teenagers walking to the Angel Grove High for their classes. Those seven teenagers are not your everyday average high school teenagers. They are the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, who fighting against Rita Repulsa along with their mentor, Zordon of Eltar and his assistant, Alpha 5. Two of the seven teenagers are actually the twins, brother, and sister and they didn't join until the brother was captured and used him against other Power Rangers. Before I can tell you what happens to the brother and sister, I am telling you the names of seven teenagers with an attitude that all have been chosen by Zordon or Rita Repulsa.

Jason Lee Scott is the first Red Ranger! He was chosen by Zordon for being a leader to his friends. Jason taught younger kids the martial arts at the Angel Grove Youth Center.

Kimberly Ann Hart is the first Pink Ranger! She was chosen by Zordon for being a heart to her teammates and friends. She does gymnastics at the Angel Grove Youth Center. Kimberly was the reason why she fell in love with Tommy Oliver before he became the evil ranger.

Billy Cranston is the first Blue Ranger! He was chosen by Zordon for being a genius to his friends. Billy is more of a scientist than a fighter against the monsters and Putty.

Trini Kwan is the first Yellow Ranger! She was chosen by Zordon for being calm and only one person beside Kaya who can translate Billy's techno words. Trini also has her kindness and nature for helping many people.

Zack Taylor is the first Black Ranger! He was chosen by Zordon for being a cheerful person. Zack is a prankster and taught Hip-Hop to the kids.

Kaya Oliver is the first Purple Ranger! She was chosen by Zordon at the same time as her twin brother became evil. She fought along with her friends to free her twin brother from the spell by Rita Repulsa. Kaya is very protected of her twin brother and friends after becoming a Power Ranger. She is the only one besides Trini to translate Billy's techno words.

Tommy Oliver is the first evil Green Ranger and later became good after being free by his friends and twin sister. He was chosen by Rita Repulsa for fighting against Jason Scott at the Angel Grove Youth Center.

Now you saw all of seven Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, as I said before of what happened to both twins Oliver. They were actually on their way to the Angel Grove Youth Center to meet Kimberly Hart that they made friends at school a few days later after doing a local martial arts' tournament.

Unknown to both twin Oliver, Tommy's fight with Jason gained the attention of Rita Repulsa who immediately saw great potential for both good and evil in the young man. On a whim, she decided to transform Tommy into a Ranger of her own. Kaya and Tommy tried to fight against the putties and won. Next thing they knew, Tommy disappeared from the ally and Kaya screamed for her brother. Zordon saw what happen and teleport Kaya to the Command Center.

Meanwhile, Rita used her dark magic to cast a spell on Tommy that corrupted his soul and transformed him into a sullen, evil young man. She then gave him a power coin of his own and transformed him into the Green Ranger. Rita could not wait to use her newest "weapon" in battle with her foes. She revealed the Rangers' secret identities to Tommy and ordered him to attack them with his full fury. What she doesn't know that her "weapon"'s sister was about to become a Purple Ranger by Zordon.

Tommy eagerly complied and in quick succession, he: invaded the Rangers' headquarters, neutralized their alien leader Zordon and utterly defeated all 6 of the Rangers in hand to hand combat after being shocked to see the newest Ranger chosen by Zordon. For some unknown reason, Tommy chose to spare the Rangers' lives that day. Rita, amid growing concerns over Tommy's actions, decided to give him the "Sword of Darkness," and evil artifact that intensified not only his already formidable powers but also the spell that held him in her thrall. She also tried to find out who is the Purple Ranger and where Ranger came from but no luck.

Tommy then participated in a series of cruel cat and mouse games with the Rangers. He attacked them time and again until their resolve had weakened to the point where he was able to strip them of their Zords.

It was in that battle where the Rangers caught their first true break with their seemingly unbeatable foe; they discovered that Tommy was the Green Ranger except Kaya who she already figures it out when her brother came home in unusual behavior.

The revelation of Tommy's identity sets the Rangers on a different path. Instead of focusing on ways to defeat their enemy, they youths decided to save him from Rita's machinations. When the Rangers confronted him in his civilian guise, Tommy used the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord and set it upon a path of destruction throughout Angel Grove.

It was that moment that fate intervened, and Zordon made a miraculous recovery from Tommy's previous assault. Zordon used his powers to restore the Rangers' Zords, and with their giant mecha back in hand the Rangers halted the Dragonzord's rampage.

With the Dragonzord neutralized, Jason confronted Tommy in person. The two young warriors came together with the force of a thunderclap, trading titanic blows and blasts of power from their weapons.

Though Tommy seemed to have the upper hand throughout most of the fight, Jason weathered the brunt of Tommy's attacks and eventually staggered him long enough to destroy the Sword of Darkness. With the Sword's destruction, Rita's spell of control dissipated allowing Tommy's true personality to re-emerge.

As he came to his senses, Tommy's guilt over his actions threatened to overwhelm him until Jason and the other Rangers convinced him that it was Rita who was truly responsible. They then extended him the honor of becoming a true Power Ranger. Realizing that he still had the powers that Rita gave him, Tommy accepted and became the seventh Ranger.

Kaya didn't tell Tommy until he was free from the Sword of Darkness that she is a Purple Ranger. Tommy was shocked to see his twin sister that he hurt her and found the truth about her being one. Kaya told him that she is fine and don't worry about her.

Several months later before Tommy loses his power as Green Ranger, seven friends are walking around the park in relaxing day and planning to have fun, even though they knew Rita is up to something against the Power Rangers. Rita is planning to send a Purple Ranger that has helped Tommy for months since she lost her own power ranger against other Rangers to another place and time away from Angel Grove.

Kaya has a bad feeling that something will be happening to her and her brother even their friends that will change their lives forever. As soon she had felt something wrong, the tone on her watch along with her fellow Rangers. The Rangers knew that Zordon contacts them meanings Rita is attacking in Angel Grove once again. They teleport to the Command Center and look at Zordon.

"Behold the viewing globe!" Zordon said.

As the rangers looked at the viewing globe and saw the monster chasing two teenage boys around to have fun with them. The Rangers shake their heads because of Bulk and Skull gets in more troubled with the monsters than with any others ever since Rita first appeared months ago.

"This monster is unknown to us, Rangers," Zordon told to the Rangers "You will be careful around the monster since we do not know what it is capable of fighting against you Rangers."

"Zordon, we will be careful," Jason said, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Kaya: "VELOCIRAPTOR!"

Tommy: "DRAGONZORD"

Zack: "MASTODON"

Kimberly: "PTERODACTYL"

Billy: "TRICERATOPS"

Trini: "SABER-TOOTHED TIGER"

Jason: "TYRANNOSAURUS"

As they went out to save their home from Rita, Kaya's feelings getting stronger. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in the park as usual because the monsters always chose the park more than anything else. The monster was actually waiting for the Rangers to come so it can send the Purple Ranger out of Rita's way and away from the other Rangers even the Green Ranger. Rita hated the Purple Ranger because she does not know that is Kaya, twin sister of Tommy and only one person who is a Purple Ranger. Rita wanted to get rid of her and keep her away from Tommy.

Unknown to Tommy, Kaya knew it would be the last time that she will see her family (the Rangers see her as their sister excepted Billy, who is Kaya's soulmate so they are family) in Angel Grove before disappearing for many years to come. Kaya wrote the letter to Billy and told him not to open the letter if she is still around. If she disappeared and have not found within a week, then he can open the letter from her and how to keep her twin brother out of trouble and don't look for Kaya in Tommy's free time.

While they are fighting against the monster, Goldar decided to come down to distracted all Rangers except the Purple Ranger that is given his Empress a hard time. All the Rangers except Kaya are now fighting against putty and Goldar. So Kaya fighting against the monster on her own. The next thing the Rangers knew, the flash was showing in the area and the Purple Ranger went missing from the park.

"Mission complete! You will never see Purple Ranger again. That one has been giving my Empress hard time for a long time than Green Ranger," Goldar told the other Rangers.

"WHAT?" the Rangers yelled in shock.

Goldar and Rita knew this would tear the team apart for years to come. What Goldar did not know that Billy and Tommy would not age since that day for ten years until a Purple Ranger appeared again one day in the future. Because of that, no one would not find out until several years later when they realized Billy doesn't age at all along with Tommy. So the Rangers destroy the monster that sent their teammate to someplace but what they did was destroy only hope for Kaya to come back from where she was at.

When they return to the Command Center, they saw Alpha 5 working to find Kaya but not having any luck of finding her. Zordon also trying to find her through Morphing Grid but it is out of his reach. Billy join Alpha to help him to find their missing teammate and found the answer. Billy really wished that he and his team shouldn't destroy that monster in first place. He has to give the both good and bad news to rest of the team.

"I have good and bad news for everyone," Billy told everyone in the Command Center.

"Good news then bad news Billy," Jason said to Billy.

"The good new is we found the way to bring Kaya back, but the bad new is we destroy the only hope to bring her back," Billy answered.

"Which one did we destroy?" Tommy asked as he worries about his twin sister.

"The one we destroy just not long ago," Billy answered to Tommy.

Everyone was kinda lost what Billy was saying but Trini understands what he means. Trini gasped and start crying for her friend who actually can understand Billy beside her.

"What he says, the monster we just destroy was the one it sent Kaya. It was the only hope to bring her back," Trini cried and translate what Billy is saying.

The Rangers understood what Billy says now. They knew it was hopeless to find Kaya and they have a feeling that Kaya will appear in the future. So Zordon and Alpha 5 helped the Rangers to find another way to bring Kaya back but not having any luck.

For many years after what the Original Rangers would call "the Incident" in Angel Grove park of 1993. Every year since that day, the Rangers would gather round at the park where a Purple Ranger had been disappeared for good. One day, Kaya would be returning to her family once again as the member of the Original Rangers.


	3. Arrived in Reefside and Different Time

***Reefside, 2003***

Mystery girl came out of the time portal that was created by the monster from 10 years earlier. The mystery girl, who disappeared 10 years ago from the battle against the monster, named Kaya Oliver, the missing twin sister of Tommy Oliver and the Purple Ranger of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers team. She fell down on the grass in the park and demophed from her ranger form.

" Ouch! That gotta be hurt," Kaya said winced while rubbing her butt.

She looking around after got up from the ground. Kaya wasn't sure where she is at and what year is she in. As the Mighty Morphin Purple Ranger look around, the alarm went off in the Dino Lab, the base of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, caused a young man in his mid-20s to look at the computer. His name is Tommy Oliver, twin brother of Kaya Oliver. He has not aged since "the Incident" about 10 years ago.

"Oh man! I haven't seen this light for ten years. Not since my twin sister went missing," Tommy Oliver whispered as he surprised to see the light in the park "I better let Billy and others know what is going on here."

"Dr. O! What is going on? Are there a monster attacking right now?" a young man named Conner McKnight, a Red Dino Thunder Ranger asked his mentor.

As the other Dino Thunder Rangers coming around their teacher, Tommy hurried to find the location on the computer. As he was doing that, the other Dino Thunder Rangers looked very confusing with their teammate/mentor/teacher and not sure what Dr. O is up to. Once Tommy found the location, he left without saying where he is going on his jeep.

"Hey! Where is Dr. O is going?" Conner yelled.

An African-American man named Ethan James looked at the computer where Dr. O was working on. He noticed the location and turn around to tell other teammates.

"He is going to the park," Ethan told others.

"Why would Dr. O going there?" a young lady whose only female in her team named Kira Ford asked.

"I don't know but I am going to find out what's up with Dr. O," Conner answered.

So Dino Thunder Rangers went after Tommy Oliver to the park. Little they know, there will be a monster attack in the same place where Kaya Oliver is at.

At the same time as Dino Lab's alarm went off, Mesogog's lab also went off and Mesogog sends Elsa to check it out. When Elsa looked around where the light was at, she found a young girl around 14 or 15 years old. What Elsa saw a girl was wearing old clothes that are out of date came from in the early 1990s.

"Excuse me! Do you have any chance to see something that is out of the strange place?" Elsa asked a young girl unknowing a girl is the missing sister of Elsa's enemy.

"Oh! You scare me. I am not sure about a strange thing that happens. Is there a chance you can tell me what year is this?" a young girl (which is Kaya Oliver in case if you are confused who am I talking about) answer and asked the question.

"This is 2003. Get that right girl," Elsa told her confused why she is asking that stupid question.

"WHAT?!" Kaya yelled shocked about the year and she knew she is in big trouble.

Elsa decided to go ahead and attack the mystery girl to destroy her. Kaya was in shock caught off guard by Elsa cause her to go into her fighting stance to defend herself. Kaya was almost ready to morph into a Mighty Morphin Purple Ranger but stop herself from morph in.

"What the heck are you attacking me?" Kaya yelled at Elsa.

"I am attacking you since you won't tell me anything," Elsa answered continue attacking her.

"Please don't make me do it," Kaya begged Elsa not to force her to morph it.

"Don't what?" Elsa asked still continue attacking her.

Tommy almost made it to the location. What stops him was the voice that he had not heard for 10 years. It was his long lost twin sister ready to morph into a Mighty Morphin Purple Ranger.

"You leave me no choice. It's Morphin Time!" Kaya said got in her morphing position.

Kaya: "VELOCIRAPTOR"

"What? Another ranger?" Elsa yelled in shocked.

"I'm back and ready to morph into action! Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!" Kaya roll called her team that no one has not heard for ten years.

"That is impossible! No one has not seen that team for almost 10 years. Not since they vanished with another team back in 1996," Elsa told a Mighty Morphin Purple Ranger.

Before Kaya answered Elsa, another ranger that Kaya has never seen it before appeared and attack Elsa. Black Dino Thunder Ranger kept Elsa away from Kaya before she would become kidnapped by his enemies and used her against him.

"Leave her ALONE!" Black Dino Thunder Ranger yelled.

"I will be back Black Ranger," Elsa promised him "I will get that girl one way or another."

Elsa vanished into the invisportal. As she was gone, Black Dino Thunder Ranger turn around and demophed it. It surprised Kaya cause her to power down to see her brother at last. The other Dino Thunder Rangers arrived and heard their mentor told the mystery girl. They decided to wait until they return to the Dino Lab to find out what is going on here.

"Let go back to my place so you can get explain what is going on here and how long you have been gone, little sis. Okay?" Tommy told his long-lost twin sister.

"Okay!" Kaya answered.

* * *

 **Explaining about Kaya and her friends to Dino Thunder Rangers will be in the next chapter. I will be post it sometime soon. Thanks!**


	4. Explain of the Past

When the Power Rangers arrived at the Dino Lab, they have guests waiting for them. What the Dino Thunder Rangers does not know that the guests are actually waiting for their long lost team member who went missing 10 years ago from the battle. As everyone saw the guests, Kaya looked at them and saw her soulmate.

"BILLY!" Kaya yelled seeing her soulmate.

"Kaya!?" Billy said shocked to see her for the first time since they were separated from 10 years ago.

"I can't believe it that you are here," Kaya said so happy to see her soulmate "but why are you here in first place, Billy?"

"Tommy called me and told me to bring the Original Rangers here to explain what is happen," Billy answered to Kaya and also the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Okay!" Kaya said then she turn around and look at her brother "Start explaining now, big brother?"

"BIG BROTHER?" The Dino Thunder Rangers yelled.

"Yes! But we need to introduce ourselves to each other so that can be taking care. After that we need to explain what happens on that day 10 years ago," Dr. O told his students.

"I'll start. My name is Jason Scotts. I am Red of the Original Rangers," Jason said.

"I am Zack Taylor, the Original Black Ranger," Zack said.

"I am Trini Kwan, the Original Yellow Ranger," Trini said standing next to her husband, Jason.

"I am Kimberly Hart, the Original Pink Ranger," Kimberly said while looking at Tommy.

"I am Billy Cranston, the Original Blue Ranger," Billy said standing next to his soulmate for the first time in 10 years since "the Incident" in Angel Grove.

"I am Kaya Oliver! You may have figured it out about my friends being the first Rangers as the Power Rangers," Kaya told the Dino Thunder Rangers "I am the Original Purple Ranger."

"PURPLE RANGER?" the Dino Thunder Rangers yelled not knowing more about the hidden history of their teacher's past.

"Yes. I am sure my brother has not told you what happen to me in the past," Kaya said not looking at Dino Thunder Rangers.

"She is right about her not being part of the Power Rangers history," Tommy said, "This is the reason why I never told you about Mighty Morphin team have the first Purple Ranger."

"Why none of us know about her, Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"This happens 10 years ago that none of the Original Rangers wanted to remember with our missing team member," Tommy answered.

"After that 'Incident', none of the other Rangers knew about her," Billy said "When it was time for three of my friends are getting ready to go to the World Peace Conference in Switzerland, we decided to keep it ourselves without breaking down of lost our teammate. So since then, we usually come to the same spot every year to remember that day."

"Can you explain what is 'the Incident' to us, please Mr. Cranston?" Kira asked.

"Please call me, Billy! I can't say anything without hurting Kaya and making her twin brother killed me for hurting his sweet little sister," Billy answered.

"Watch it Wolf boy," Tommy warned him.

"Be nice!" Kaya said pointed at her brother "You know it is true for Billy."

"Sorry, sis!" Tommy said scared of his twin sister.

"Enough you three!" Kimberly yelled at Billy, Kaya, and Tommy, "Do I need to separate Tommy and Billy from each other? Also, separate Kaya and Tommy from each other too?"

Billy, Tommy, and Kaya (Kaya is not afraid of Kimberly since the Original Pink Ranger doesn't bother her that much unless it is the fight between Kaya and Tommy only) are scared to be separated by the angry Original Pink Ranger. They shake their heads not wanting to be in the corner again since last time it happens, they all end up in the corner of the Command Center back in Angel Grove after the fight with one of the monsters sent by Rita Repulsa.

"They already learned their lesson about it, Kim," Trini said, "How about put Tommy and Billy in shopping carrier duty while you and Kaya are here?"

"Good thinking Trini!" Kimberly grinned like that idea makes all the male Original Rangers gone paled and Kaya laughing at the males who were still paled at the idea.

"Why are all the male rangers except Ethan and I are looking pale?" Conner asked being stupid cause Kira hit Conner's head "Hey! Why you do that for, Kira?"

"Conner, stop being stupid. As all the male Rangers, they are deadly afraid of females' shopping and can force you to carry all of their bags," Kira answered Conner's question.

This cause Conner and Ethan who heard from Kira gone much worse than the Original male Rangers. Both teenage boys made a promise not to go with any female who loves to shop and become their bag carrier. Kaya saw three teenagers talking and two boys became paled after heard from their female friend told them. Kaya felt sorry for those boys and pray that none of them will do something stupid that the female can put the boys into their worst nightmare job for all the female's bag carrier.

"Can we get to the story of what happens to me and how long I have gone missing?" Kaya asked everyone which all the Rangers are kinda glad to have the distraction from the early conversation that males do not want to talk anymore.

"Yes, Kaya!" Jason replied thankfully for the distraction "You have been gone for ten years since last we saw you."

 ***Flashback***

 **Jason's Pov**

We were actually having a good time to relax and plan to have fun at the Angel Grove Park even we knew Rita is planning something against us. What we did not know that we will lose our teammate and will never see her again for many years. That was before Zordon called us to come to the Command Center when the monster was attacking at Angel Grove. Rita successful for sending a Purple Ranger away from us especially Tommy and Billy.

 **Kaya's Pov**

I had a bad feeling that something will be happening to my brother and me even to our friends that will change our lives forever. As soon as I had felt something wrong, the tone on my watch along with my fellow Rangers. We knew that Zordon contacts us meanings Rita is attacking in Angel Grove once again. As we teleport to the Command Center and look at Zordon.

"Behold the viewing globe!" Zordon said.

 **Jason's Pov**

As we were looked at the viewing globe and saw the monster chasing two teenage boys, who are now adults and the same age as us, around to have fun with them. We, usually know them so well as growing up, shake their heads because of Bulk and Skull gets in more troubled with the monsters than with any others ever since Rita first appeared months ago.

"This monster is unknown to us, Rangers," Zordon told to the Rangers "You will be careful around the monster since we do not know what it is capable of fighting against you Rangers."

"Zordon, we will be careful," I said, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Kaya: "VELOCIRAPTOR!"

Tommy: "DRAGONZORD"

Zack: "MASTODON"

Kimberly: "PTERODACTYL"

Billy: "TRICERATOPS"

Trini: "SABER-TOOTHED TIGER"

Jason: "TYRANNOSAURUS"

 **Kaya's Pov**

As we went out to save our home from Rita, the feelings getting stronger. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ("I don't understand why those monsters choose this one" I told other rangers. The Original Rangers agree with the Original Purple Ranger.) in the park as usual because the monsters always chose the park more than anything else. The monster was actually waiting for us to come so it can send me out of Rita's way and away from my friends even my twin brother. What Rita does not know that is I am the twin sister of Tommy and only one person who is a Purple Ranger. Rita wanted to get rid of me and keep me away from my twin brother, Tommy.

 **Jason's Pov**

Unknown to Tommy, I figured that Kaya knew it would be the last time that she will see her family (the Rangers see her as their sister excepted Billy, who is Kaya's soulmate so they are family) in Angel Grove before disappearing for many years to come. I did not know that Kaya wrote the letter to Billy and told him not to open the letter if she is still around. If she disappeared and have not found within a week, then he can open the letter from her and how to keep her twin brother out of trouble and don't look for Kaya in Tommy's free time. I actually tried to keep Tommy out of trouble after that happen with Kaya.

While we were fighting against the monster, Goldar decided to come down to distracted all of us except Kaya, the Purple Ranger that is given his Empress a hard time. All of us, except Kaya, are now fighting against putty and Goldar. So Kaya fighting against the monster on her own. The next thing that we knew, the flash was showing in the area and the Purple Ranger went missing from the park.

"Mission complete! You will never see Purple Ranger again. That one has been giving my Empress hard time for a long time than Green Ranger," Goldar told us.

"WHAT?" the Rangers yelled in shock.

I couldn't believe that Kaya is gone from us. Goldar and Rita knew this would tear the team apart for years to come. What Goldar even all of the Rangers did not know that Billy and Tommy would not age since that day for ten years until a Purple Ranger appeared again one day in the future. Because of that, no one would not find out until several years later when we started to realized that Billy doesn't age at all along with Tommy. So, we destroy the monster that sent our teammate to someplace but what we did was destroy only hope for Kaya to come back from where she was at it.

 ** _(Jason couldn't talk anymore so Trini took over for Jason after he broke down crying of that memory from 10 years ago.)_**

 **Trini's Pov**

When we return to the Command Center, we saw Alpha 5 working to find Kaya but not having any luck of finding her. Zordon also trying to find her through Morphing Grid but it is out of his reach. Billy join Alpha to help him to find their missing teammate and found the answer. I decided to help Billy and Alpha 5 to find Kaya. When Billy found the answer of where and how we can get Kaya back. Billy really wished that he and his team shouldn't destroy that monster in first place. He has to give the both good and bad news to rest of the team. This news will hurt us for rest of our lives as a Power Ranger for a long time.

 ** _("Guys, I forgave you! I know you guys tried to find me and send me back where I belonged with you," Kaya told the Original Rangers. The Original Rangers gather around Kaya and gave her a big group hug.)_**

"I have good and bad news for everyone," Billy told all of us in the Command Center.

"Good news then bad news Billy," Jason said to Billy.

"The good new is we found the way to bring Kaya back, but the bad new is we destroy the only hope to bring her back," Billy answered.

"Which one did we destroy?" Tommy asked as he worries about his twin sister.

"The one we destroy just not long ago," Billy answered to Tommy.

They were kinda lost what Billy was saying but I could understand what he means. I gasped and started crying for her friend who actually can understand Billy beside her.

"What he says, the monster we just destroy was the one it sent Kaya. It was the only hope to bring her back," I cried and translate what Billy is saying.

The Rangers understood what Billy says now. We knew it was hopeless to find Kaya and all of us have a feeling that Kaya will appear in the future. So Zordon and Alpha 5 helped us to find another way to bring Kaya back but not having any luck.

 ***Flashback end***

"For many years after what the Original Rangers would call 'the Incident' in Angel Grove park of 1993. Every year since that day, we would gather round at the park where a Purple Ranger had been disappeared for good. One day, Kaya would be returning to her family once again as the member of the Original Rangers with us," Trini finished the story.

Conner, Ethan, Hayley, and Kira was feeling sad if anything happens to one of their teammates gone from them for ten years like the Original Rangers lost Kaya.

 **I will have the several more chapters written out before I can post it. If you want to ask any question, please comment or pm me for the questions from the story or anything. Thanks!**


	5. Kidnapped the Original Purple Ranger

**Here is the next chapter of "Long Lost Ranger". Enjoy!**

* * *

Conner, Ethan, Hayley, and Kira were surprised to hear that. The Dino Thunder team except for Tommy talk over while Tommy is holding Kaya; he doesn't want to lose her again after what happened 10 years earlier. Once the Dino Thunder finish talking and agree one thing. They don't want to lose their teammates like the Original Rangers lost the first Purple Ranger; feeling sad if anything happens to one of their teammates gone from them for ten years like the Original Rangers lost Kaya. The Dino Thunder looked at the first Rangers while staying together like their predecessors.

"We want to say to you," Conner told the first team of Power Rangers "We don't want to lose our teammate like you did 10 years earlier."

"Thank you, Red Dino Ranger!" Kaya replied to Conner and his team.

As Conner get ready to say, "Your welcome!" back to the first Purple Ranger, he caught himself and make sure that he isn't hearing it. Conner looked at Kira and Ethan and saw their face were in shocked so he is not the only one who heard it.

"Why did you call Conner, Red Dino Ranger, Kaya?" Hayley asked Kaya.

"I may not know your names yet but the color of the team that I can remember" Kaya answered "One thing, how I know this one? I shared same twin bond with my brother so I pick some of the memories of Tommy and that how I knew that you guys are the newest team in the legacy of the Power Rangers."

"WHAT?" the Dino Thunder Rangers even other Rangers except Tommy yelled in shocked.

Kaya turn around and smacked at her twin brother. She looks at him for not telling about the bond that the twins have for many years before they were separated from each other as sister and brother. Tommy knew that he is in trouble with his little sis for not telling anyone except Billy and Kimberly.

"I am so sorry, sis!" Tommy told his sister "Only two people knew our bonds are Billy and Kim."

"I understand but still," Kaya replied still mad at Tommy Oliver.

"I am so sorry, Kaya," Tommy answered "but with you disappear and I don't trust anyone other than those two and Zordon. I told Zordon that you are still alive but not sure where or when are you at."

"I can understand Zordon but why not others, Brother?" Kaya asked.

"I couldn't handle you being lost in time and away from me for so long," Tommy answered "Zordon start to notice that I am not myself. He asked me what is wrong with me and I told him everything about our bond as the twin."

"I do understand. I really do understand!" Kaya told her brother "I can't keep it a secret from our friends... no family any longer. I got to go, Falcon."

As Kaya ran out of the Dino Lab, the base of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder and went outside to get away from Tommy. Tommy didn't mean to hurt his sister's feeling, but he knew that Kaya is right about it. They should have told them all of those years ago.

"Wait! Tigress!" Tommy and others yelled at Kaya to come back.

But Kaya didn't listen to her teammates to come back. She continues running into the forest. Unknown to her, the enemies of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers came out of an invisportal and captured Kaya. They knock her out and bring her to Mesogog's island. Mesogog heard from Elsa about the mysterious girl that came out of the strange portal. Kaya did not wake up until an hour later and found out that she has been kidnap (Kaya had been kidnapped by Goldar many times to keep away from her twin brother) and knew only two people can save her were Tommy and Billy. Elsa came in the cell and pull Kaya out of the small cell. Both women went to the main room of Mesogog's lab where Kaya meet in life rather than her brother's memory of Mesogog.

"Welcome young one! I have heard of you from Elsa how you came out of nowhere," Mesogog greeted Kaya not knowing that she is from the past who sent into the future and also a Power Ranger, too "I would like you to tell me what is your name and where did you come from?"

"I would never tell you who am I and where did I come from. I would rather die than let you know my name," Kaya growled at Mesogog.

"Oh! A feisty girl," Mesogog said "I really like you. I would love have you join me against the Power Rangers. "

"Never!" Kaya snarled at the main villain.

Mesogog knocked her out in order to look into her memories of the past. He found out that girl was the lost twin sister of his enemy, Tommy Oliver. Also, she is the same person who vanished 10 years earlier from the monster's attack. The only thing that she kept hidden from Mesogog is the identity of a Purple Ranger. This block Mesogog from finding out more about her past during his enemy's time as a Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger.

"She is much strong than anyone I ever have," Mesogog said starting to get mad for not letting him see any more of that time.


	6. Rescuing the Purple Ranger

**I forgot to tell you in the last chapter. Kaya is Tigress and Tommy is Falcon. They both knew their animal spirits long before met others in Angel Grove.**

* * *

 _Last time on "Long Lost Ranger":_

Kaya has a bad feeling that something will be happening to her and her brother even their friends that will change their lives forever. As soon as she had felt something wrong, the tone on her watch along with her fellow Rangers. The Rangers knew that Zordon contacts them meanings Rita is attacking in Angle Grove once again. They teleport to the Command Center and look at Zordon.

* * *

"I have good and bad news for everyone," Billy told everyone in the Command Center.

"Good news then bad news Billy," Jason said to Billy.

"The good news is we found the way to bring Kaya back, but the bad new us we destroy the only hope to bring her back," Billy answered.

* * *

She looking around after got up from the ground. Kaya wasn't sure where she is at and what year is she in. As the Mighty Morphin Purple Ranger look around, the alarm went off in the Dino Lab, the base of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, caused a young man in his mid-20s to look at the computer. His name is Tommy Oliver, twin brother of Kaya Oliver. He had not aged since "the Incident" about 10 years ago.

"Oh man! I haven't seen this light for ten years. Not since my twin sister went missing," Tommy Oliver whispered as he surprised to see the light in the park "I better let Billy and others know what is going on here."

* * *

"Leave her ALONE!" Black Dino Thunder Ranger yelled.

"I will be back Black Ranger," Elsa promised him "I will get that girl one way or another."

* * *

"BILLY!" Kaya yelled seeing her soulmate.

"Kaya!?" Billy said shocked to see her for the first time since they were separated from 10 years ago.

* * *

"I do understand. I really do understand!" Kaya told her brother "I can't keep it a secret from our friends...no family any longer. I got to go, Falcon."

As Kaya ran out of the base of the Dino Thunder and went outside to get away from Tommy. Tommy didn't mean to hurt his sister's felling, but that Kaya is right about it. They should have told them all of those years ago.

* * *

"I would never tell you who am I and where did I come from. I would rather die than let you know my name," Kaya growled at Mesogog.

"Oh! A feisty girl," Mesogog said "I really like you. I would love have you join me against the Power Rangers."

* * *

 _(Present)_

As soon Kaya started to wake up, Mesogog ordered Elsa to send the video chat with the Dino Rangers. The Dino Rangers saw Tommy started to panic and in pain when he was holding his head. The others saw it too and not sure why Tommy is in pain until they realized that Kaya is in danger. Tommy also can feel that someone is trying to get her memories so Tommy blocked the memories of her becoming a Power Ranger.

When the Dino Lab's alarm went off, Hayley went to the computer and found out the email was sent to the Rangers. So, Hayley check around to make sure that there is no tracking on the email. She found none and open the email. Hayley gasped cause other Rangers turn and looked at Hayley.

"Is everything alright, Hayley?" Ethan asked.

"No, but look," Hayley answered scared when she looking at Tommy.

"Okay!" Kira replied "What do you want to look...Um! Dr. O.! It's your sister on the computer."

"My sister?!" Tommy said shocked once he saw her on the video that was sent by Mesogog.

So everyone came to the computer and watch the video while trying to figure it out why Kaya is with Mesogog when she is still out in the forest. They watched it and saw that Kaya had been kidnapped from them once again. The Original Rangers knew this is not the first time Kaya have been kidnapped by their enemies. While the Dino Rangers trying to figure it out what is going on and why Mesogog wanted to trade the dino gems for Kaya.

"How we can save Kaya?" Kira asked, "Should we use the invisportal?"

"We can not use the invisportal since Mesogog may know about us going through," Tommy answered to Kira.

"Do anyone have any more idea how we can rescue Kaya?" Conner asked trying to figure how to save Kaya.

"Kaya will come to us in her own way," Billy said, "She always done that before with others."

"What are you trying to say?" the Rangers except the Original Rangers yelled.

"What Billy was trying to say that Kaya always finds a way out of the dimension and came back to us," Jason said, "She had been kidnapped more than once in fact almost every day after school."

"So, do we have to wait until she needs our help?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, Ethan," Dr. O. replied.

"Don't forget about those two find a way to bring Kaya back when she couldn't escape from the dimension," Kimberly said pointing at Tommy and Billy.

"HEY!" Billy and Tommy yelled after realize what Kim was saying.

"It's true!" Jason replied to the Original Green and Blue Rangers.

While the Rangers are still trying to figure it out how to rescue the lost Ranger from Mesogog, Kaya went back into the cell after what happen with Mesogog. She started to make the plan by using her coin to morph as the backup. Once she figures it out what she needs to fight and escape from the enemies' base. Kaya looked both hallways and around to find out of unusual which she found the camera and knew she needs to do it very quick and quiet so Mesogog doesn't find out about her escaping from the cell.

The night came, everything is all seem quiet and no one is in the hallway except one person who is a prisoner of Mesogog. Kaya went jumped into her plan after make sure there is no one or hear anything down the hall. She unlocked the cell door and slash the camera. Once she has done that, Kaya started to running and found the invisportal that takes her to Reefside.

Unknown to Kaya, Elsa saw the camera went out and knew that the girl is escaping from the cell and her Master. Elsa decided to create a monster after Kaya got back to Reefside and send it to her to bring Kaya back to the cell. Once the monster got the order from Elsa, it went after Kaya in the Reefside park.

The alarm went off in the Dino Lab woke Tommy and the Original Rangers up. Tommy went to the computer and saw Kaya made it out but she is in danger. Tommy contacted others to meet him at the park to keep safe Kaya.

When the Dino Thunder Rangers got to the park, Kaya has been fighting against the monster and making sure she doesn't return to the cell that kept her in.

"Leave me alone" Kaya hissed while fighting against the monster.

"Leave her alone monster," Conner yelled at the monster in Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

"I am after this girl and bring her back. This is order by Elsa to bring her," the monster snarled at the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Guys bring the weapons together," Tommy told the others.

The Dino Thunder Rangers put the weapons together and it turns into the Z-Rex Blaster. They pointed it at the monster and destroy it so it won't go after Kaya. The Dino Rangers turn around and looked at Kaya to see if it is her or not. Tommy walked to the girl and to sense her to see if that is his sister or not. Once he feels the bond, then he hugged her not letting Kaya go anytime soon.

"Come sis! Let get you home," the big brother told his little sister.

"Okay," the little sister said tiredly from all day long and wanted to sleep with her brother or soulmate.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Kara went back to their house to sleep. Unknown to any of them, the glowing light hidden in the cave near Dr. Tommy Oliver's house has chosen the host within in a day or two. Kaya will find it and it changes her life again...


	7. Found Dino Gem

**Here is the next chapter of "Long Lost Ranger". Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning after the crazy day for Kaya Oliver, she woke up in the unknown room. Kaya jumped out of the bed and look around as her guard being up to see if anyone is up. She walks to the stairs and went down to see, but no one is at the bottom of the step. So, she went into the living room and saw three men sleeping either on the floor or couch. Kaya made a plan in her mind and knew she will get in trouble with others, but also others will be happy to have her back. So, Kaya screamed really, really loud that woke everyone up in the house. Everyone woke up and ran into each other cause to crash very loud. Kaya giggled and then laughed really loud that she pranked them for the first time since she got back together with her family and friends.

"Why did you have to do that, Kaya?" her twin brother whined.

"Because, it is fun," Kaya responded giggly "Besides, I am sure you guys missed my pranks for 10 years."

"Tommy. She is right for one thing," Kimberly said, "We miss her prank us."

"Okay, sis! You win!" the twin brother told his twin sister.

"We really miss you, Kaya," Trini said, "Things have not been same without you to keep us happy and have fun."

"Thanks, Trini!" Kaya replied.

The moment with the Original Rangers feels happy in the atmosphere. But it is too soon when three newest Rangers walk in to see their teacher happy for the first time.

"Um! What's going on in here?" Conner said broke the happy atmosphere.

Kaya, Kimberly, and Trini, the Original female Rangers turn around and looked at the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and glared at him threatening to kill him for ruining their mood. Conner saw the women glared at him, so he slowly back up and about ready to depart from the angry female Rangers. He is blocked by Jason, Zack, Billy, and Tommy not letting Conner escaped from the angry female Rangers. The Original female Rangers jumped and attacked the Red Dino Thunder Ranger to beat him out. Once the females are done with the boy.

"Remind me not to ticked off the angry Original female Rangers at all," Conner said in pained from beat up by the angry female Rangers, "Even past, present, and future with any other female Ranger to stay away if they are angry."

"Conner, you should realize that long time ago not to pissed us off," Kira told her teammate.

"Now, you know why I don't mess with them even my twin sister," Tommy said in his teacher's voice to his students, "She is evil with help of the female Rangers against the male Rangers."

The Original male Rangers agreed with the Original Green Ranger about the angry female Rangers. Conner groaned while Kira and Ethan laughed at poor Conner after understanding what happens with their leader of the Dino Thunder Rangers. Two hours after the accident with the Original and current Rangers, they finished with the breakfast and getting ready for the new day.

"Tommy. Do you mind if I go out for a walk with Kim at least couple hours?" Kaya asked her brother, "I need to ask her something that she only knows about it."

"Okay! As long you both have your watch and phone to connect us, lil sis," Tommy replied in leader voice which Kaya didn't know about it.

"We will, Tommy," Kimberly said.

Kaya and Kimberly walked out of the house and went into the forest. Kaya was thinking about the voice that Tommy had and it scared her. Kimberly saw Kaya's face and realized she doesn't know what happens after the Original Purple Ranger vanished.

"Kaya, I am sure you want to know what happens to all of us, right?" the Original Pink Ranger asked her teammate and soul sister.

"Yes, Kim," the Original Purple Ranger answered to her soul sister.

"After you disappeared from Angel Grove, I noticed Tommy wasn't himself so I went to him to find out what is wrong with him," Kim said into the memory.

 **Flashback**

It was two weeks after 'the Incident', Tommy was not his normal self after his twin sister disappeared. Others except Zordon and Kimberly started to notice something isn't right with the Green Ranger. So, Kim made a plan to talk alone with Tommy in their special place at the park. When she got to the park and look for Tommy while walking toward to the special place. Once she got there, Kim saw Tommy sitting down looking at the pond not pay attention around him. Kim touches him cause Tommy flipped her on her back before realized what happened.

"I am so sorry Kimberly," Tommy apologized to the Pink Ranger.

"It's fine, Tommy," Kim said not worry about it "I want to know why you are not yourself for two weeks."

"I can't tell you," Tommy said avoiding that question.

"Please! I want to know and I promised I won't tell anyone about your secret," Kim begged.

"NO!" Tommy yelled while his eyes turn green.

When Tommy realized what he had done, he looked at Kim and saw her crying.

"Please, I didn't hurt you but I really don't want to answer," Tommy told Kimberly.

After all that happens made Tommy lose control, first, he lost his sister then almost hurt his crush. An hour later, they decided not to tell anyone about it.

 **End Flashback**

As they were talking about their teammates, they got to the cave. Kaya stopped talking and felt someone or something is pulling her into the cave. Once she got closer, Kaya found strange rock glowing color pink. Kim saw what Kaya is going to do, the Original Pink Ranger tried to stop her friend before it was too late. By the time Kim tried to stop her, Kaya already picks it up in her hand. Next thing the girls knew, they were fighting against the tryannodrones and the cyborg.

"Give me that dino gem," the cyborg known as Zeltrax snarled at the former Rangers.

"This?! I don't think so," Kaya responded while holding the pink dino gem.

The next thing Kaya knew, she held the gem and it transforms her into the newest Power Ranger. Kimberly saw what happened and wait for her to finish destroyed the tryannodrones. The Pink Dino Thunder Ranger fighting against Zeltrax and he escaped saying that he will destroy her and Dr. Oliver. Kaya powered down after the fight against them and Kim came over.

"That was weird," Kaya wondered about the new power.

"Come on, Kaya! We need to get back to others and let them know what is going on," Kimberly said.

"Coming, Kimmy!" Kaya agreed and started to run from the Original Pink Ranger.

"Get back here, Kay," Kimberly yelled chasing Kaya to the Dino Lab.

* * *

 **Sorry for not update past few months since I was busy with my college. I will update next one sometime next month or so unless I decided to post it early. Thanks!**


	8. Newest Pink, Old Ranger

When Kaya and Kimberly made it back to the Dino Lab. They crashed into the Dino Rangers as the morphed Rangers are about to help Kaya and Kimberly from Zeltrax.

"Ow! That's hurt," Kaya shouted in pain.

Both of the Original female Rangers are about ready to kill the active Rangers, but Billy and Jason hold on to the angry female Rangers who can do damage more than anyone else. So, Billy and Jason tied both of the angry female Rangers up to make sure they don't hurt the newest Rangers besides Dr. Oliver.

"They are the scariest female I had ever seen," Conner whimpered.

"Trust me, Conner!" Dr. Oliver replied to the Red Dino Thunder Ranger then look at his sister, "Why did you have to go evil on me again, sis?"

"I don't know! Maybe because you guys ran into us while I am still trying to get away from Kim," Kaya answered still giving the evil glared at the Dino Rangers.

"Can we all calm down, please?" Trini pleaded the former and current Rangers.

"Fine!" everyone said at the same time.

"Now, I want everyone stay calm so I can explain what is going on today," Trini explained "The Dino Thunder Rangers were about to come to help you guys when you came in. Kaya and Kimberly looked like they were fine until crash into the other Rangers."

"Oh, yeah!" Kaya said, "That reminds me of something. Tommy, care to explain why do I have this rock glowing in pink?"

"Wait...What?!" Tommy shocked.

"Yeah!" Kaya told Tommy.

"That is why we came back after defeating the version of the putties and Goldar," Kim also told Tommy, too.

"Are you both okay, girls?" Jason worried.

"We are fine, Jason!" Kimberly and Kaya said at the same time knowing that Tommy, Billy, and Jason are overprotected of those two girls.

"No, you are not fine!" Tommy, Billy, and Jason said at the same time, "You both have the bruises from the fight."

"Thomas James Oliver! Jason Lee Scotts! William Ralph Cranston!" Kaya and Kimberly shouted.

Once they heard their names, the men with full names caused to flinched and were about to get ready to go into hiding from the angry female Rangers. Something tells them that the hiding would not help them at all, but the men decided to stay where they were at. Tommy, Jason, and Billy knew that they will be beaten up by Kaya and Kimberly.

The angry female Rangers went over after they got free from tied up to three men who have been called and beat them up. It took them about a half hour to hurt them and threaten them not to go overprotected on the female Rangers again. Once everything is calm, Kaya was wondering if she needs to stay with her brother in a different time period or return to her time period.

"Falcon, how am I going to do now?" Tigress(Kaya) asked Falcon(Tommy).

"Tigress, I believe you can help us while we are trying to figure it out how to get you back in your right time," Tommy answered his sister's question.

"Okay! So what do I need to do here while we are working on getting me back home?" Kaya asked the Original Rangers.

"First things is you need to stay with Tommy and his newest Rangers for now. While you stay with your twin brother, we will work on building and find some information for you to get back in your time. Once we find out, we will let Tommy know to let you know what is going on here, okay?" Jason explaining to Kaya know that she wanted to help her friends but need to stay with her brother.

"Okay! I guess I will help the newest Rangers along with the new power that I just gain it," Kaya replied to Jason the Original Red Ranger.

"What is your power, Kaya?" Conner asked.

"I believe it is the forcefield, but not sure if it is true?" Kaya answered Conner's question "Can someone attack me to test it?"

"I will do it," Conner responded.

Before anyone could stop Conner, he ran toward the Original Purple Ranger, which is now the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger. The newest, yet old Ranger freaked out by putting her hand up caused to create a forcefield. The forcefield stopped Conner from going close to Kaya. It shocked everyone even Kaya when it happened.

"Ugh! That's hurt!" Conner said in pain after he had been hit against the wall from running into the forcefield.

"Cool!" Kaya exclaimed then turn around to see Conner "Sorry, Conner! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay! We both know that we are trying to figure it out what is your power. That is all!" Conner told Kaya not to worry about his health.

"Let me see where you are hurt at?" Kaya said in nurse mode once Conner winced more.

"I am fine, Miss Oliver," Conner said trying to stay away from Kaya.

"No you are not fine, Mr. Red Dino Ranger," Kaya threatened him to stop moving.

"Conner. If I were you, I would stop moving in order to have Kaya to check you after the hit that you had taken," Dr. Oliver told him in his teacher's voice caused Conner to stop moving.

While Kaya fixing Conner up, the Original Rangers told Tommy that they have to go back home to pick up some items and take care of their jobs for few days to help Kaya. Tommy agrees with them and will see them in a few days.

Once Kaya is done with Conner, Conner escaped and looked at himself feeling a lot better than he was a few hours ago. Ethan and Kira saw what Kaya did to Conner after Conner is feeling relaxing and not in pain like he was a few hours ago.

"How did you do that?" Kira asked Kaya.

"I was able to help someone who is in pain. I did that with your teacher whenever he gets in a fight with someone and in karate too," Kaya answered, "After I became Ranger along with my brother, I became a nurse in our team so our parents don't see us in bruises and batters from the battle."

"So you learn that skill to help the Original Rangers?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, they were happy to have me to help them out without getting in trouble with our parents," Kaya replied.

"She is a good nurse for us back in 1993 when we are injured," Dr. Oliver told his students, "She always patched us up quickly before she works on herself. Kaya is not much fighter unless we need her for the battle."

"Oh, Tommy!" Kaya heard little information from her older brother, "You are embarrassing me!"

"Sorry, sis!" Tommy apologized to his sister.

"It's fine, big brother!" Kaya said, "I haven't heard you say many things about me for a while."

The Dino Thunder Rangers saw how relaxed is their teacher is. They believed that Kaya is the one who can calm him down by relaxing. For the first time since 'The Incident' has change Tommy from being serious to playful that he was once before lost his twin sister in the monster attack at the Angel Grove Park.

"Sister, do want to be a Ranger with me again?" Tommy asked his sister.

"Yes!" Kaya said happily "But how we do that since I am not from this time period."

"I am going have to take you to Angel Grove police to let them know that you are still alive after 10 years," Tommy told Kaya, "Everyone in Angel Grove believes that you are dead after the monster attack."

* * *

 **I don't own Power Rangers except my OC: Kaya.**


	9. Return to Angel Grove

**Here is the next chapter of "Long Lost Ranger". Enjoy!**

* * *

Few days after Kaya found the Dino Gem and became the newest Pink Ranger, Kaya and Tommy went to Angel Grove which is two hours away from Reefside. When the twin Oliver got to Angel Grove, Tommy drive to Angel Grove Police Department. Tommy knew it would shock many people in Angel Grove. So, he turns the music on for Kaya to calm her down by listening to the new music that she has not heard of it.

Once Tommy parks the jeep in the visitor parking lot, he stopped the jeep and turn to his sister. He gave her the look to let him do the talk. She knew that she does not have much information on how she survive all of these years.

When Tommy and Kaya walk into the AGPD, Tommy leads her to the nearest police officer. They wait for the female police officer to finish her phone call. Once the female police officer put down the phone and looked at Tommy and Kaya.

"May I help you, lady and gentleman?" the police officer asked.

"Yes! I am here about Kaya Oliver who believes to be dead 10 years ago during the monster attack," Tommy told her, "I couldn't find my sister anywhere after the monster attack and the Power Rangers tried to find her, too. After several years, the court declared her to be dead until today."

"Wait a minute! Are you talking about the young teenage girl who has killed 10 years ago is alive?" the police officer asked to make sure if it is true or not.

"Yes! This is my sister, Kaya," Tommy replied know that they need to test to see if it is his sister or not.

"We have to test her DNA to see if this is Kaya Oliver or not," the police officer told Tommy.

After Tommy and the police officer talk, the police officer leads Kaya to the back room with Tommy. The female officer asked Kaya if she can take her DNA to confirmed to see if she is really Kaya Oliver, the girl who vanished from the monster attack. Kaya agreed and let the female officer take care of it for her.

Several hours later, the female officer came out with another the officer. Tommy saw who is the officer and knew him from Zeo Ranger days. The officer named Lt. Stone who used to take Bulk and Skull in their junior police days. He greeted Tommy and asked if Kaya is his long lost sister who should be dead from the monster attack. Tommy said yes and lead his sister to meet the officer.

"Well, we test to see and it is turn out to be Kaya Oliver. She should be dead from the monster," Lt. Stone told them, "There is no way she should be alive unless the monster sends her to the future for a reason."

That last sentence scared both Kaya and Tommy to death. This can cause the problem not just them also their teammates from 10 years ago. They were getting nervous and Tommy sends the coded message to Billy, so no one doesn't connect Kaya and the Purple Ranger being one.

5 minutes later, a Blue and Yellow Rangers appeared in the AGPD. They looked around and found Tommy and Kaya with the two officers. Blue and Yellow Rangers greeted Tommy and Lt. Stone at the office.

"Hello! Is this Kaya?" a Blue Ranger asked.

"Yes, I am Kaya, Blue Ranger," Kaya answered, "I was so worried if you guys can save me. Do you know how in the world I end up in a different time where my brother is 10 years older than me?"

"We believe that you were at the wrong place and time when the monster attacks us," Yellow told Kaya, "We also lost our teammate years ago, too."

"Who is your teammate that you lost?" Kaya asked knowing it was her that she was asking her friends.

"Mighty Morphin' Purple Ranger," Blue replied.

"The Purple Ranger! I don't remember that one," the female officer said.

"I do! I was there at the same time as the Purple Ranger," Kaya told the female officer.

"Did you see Purple Ranger with you?" Blue said hopefully that his teammate was with Kaya.

"No!" Kaya responded shaking her head knowing that she had to keep it secret.

Blue Ranger looked down knowing that his teammate is not with Kaya. Yellow Ranger patted Blue's back and whispered him to calm down. The officers were shocked to see that the Original Rangers are here for their missing teammate that many people have forgotten for 10 years.

"Thank you for letting us know!" Yellow told them.

"Your welcome!" Tommy replied.

"Well! At least Kaya is alive but she never finishes her schooling at Angel Grove High School," Lt. Stone said.

"Is there any way I can test myself to see where in the level I am now?" Kaya asked.

"That will be up to your brother, Ms. Oliver," Lt. Stone answered.

"It better have her tested since she is now alive," Tommy said.

"I guess she will," Lt. Stone said.

"We better get going, since our teammate is not with her," Blue said to let others know.

"Good luck finding your missing teammate!" Kaya told Yellow and Blue Rangers.

The Original Yellow and Blue Rangers left the police department to continued looking for their teammate. While they are gone, Tommy talked to the officers and school board to see how to get the test done for Kaya. Kaya wonders how things will work out now since she was and is a Ranger in two different time period.

"Well, I got you set up for your test today. That way it can be taken care of it if that is fine with you, Kaya," Tommy told her.

"Okay!" Kaya replied.

Both siblings went to Angel Grove High School, so Kaya can take her a test to see. When they got there, the teachers saw Kaya after she was to believed to be dead. The teachers knew not to asked any questions until they will find in the newspaper or on the news later. Later, Kaya past her school and told she could graduate today rather than let her learn in 4 years. She agreed and got her diploma.

Kaya and Tommy are now leaving Angel Grove after taken care of everything. Kaya has been thinking all day since she was in the police department. She turned to her brother while he is driving.

"Tommy, I had been thinking all day," Kaya said.

"Yes!" Tommy said.

"Since I have two different powers from two different time period. I am not sure which one should I be using it first," Kaya explained.

"I think it will be better to stick with the one at this time for now. We can use your dino coin as a backup for now," Tommy responded.

Kaya agreed and let one stay secret and other for out during this time period that she is in now. What neither of them knew that the Dino Thunder Rangers have their own meeting to talk about Kaya to see if she will join them or not. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley voted and Kaya is now a member of the Dino Thunder.

* * *

 **Sorry for not update. Thanks!**


	10. History of Power Rangers

**I don't own Power Rangers except for my OC: Kaya.**

* * *

Few days since Kaya is declared to be alive from the dead, she was hanging around in the Dino Lab while her brother and his students are at school. Kaya saw the computer is on, so she checked it out. When she looked on the computer, she found something on her brother's computer. Kaya clicked on it and it brought up the history of Power Rangers. She watches it not knowing she will find out more then what she thinks.

 _*~Tommy Oliver's narration: italic_

 **Video: bold**

 **Speaking from the Video: bold and underline~***

 _"I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life."_

Kaya was shocked by hearing her brother in the video.

 _"My history...as a Power Ranger. My story begins in Angel Grove when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress...Rita Repulsa,"_ he continued.

 **Five teenagers morphed into Rangers.**

 _"They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first power rangers,"_ he continued.

 **The five fought off the putties and monsters around them as a robot cheered them on.**

 _"Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own Ranger."_

 **The video changed to Angel Grove High School. It revealed younger Tommy and wearing green.**

 **"Hey. Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you?" younger Kimberly introduced herself.**

 **"Yeah, I'm Tommy," younger Tommy introduced himself.**

 **A scene change to the alley.**

 **"What's going on?" younger Tommy demanded as a heavy wind battered him.**

 **"Tommy! I have chosen you!" Rita Repulsa declared as she took control of him.**

 _"Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it." Tommy spoke softly_ **as he becomes the Green Ranger and takes on the other Power Rangers.**

 **"This boy is truly the one that shall become my evil green ranger! Arise, my green ranger!" Rita yelled.**

 **"How can I serve my Empress?" younger Tommy said as his eyes glowed briefly for a moment before he looked up at her.**

 _"She commanded me to destroy the power rangers, and I almost succeeded,"_ Tommy admitted, and she heard the guilt in his voice knowing Kaya already knew what happens.

 **"I know you're the green ranger," younger Kimberly whispered to a much fiercer looking, Tommy.**

 **"Well, then, Pink Ranger, you should also know that you and the other power rangers will soon be destroyed," younger evil Tommy warned her with a dark smirk** cause Kaya shivered.

 _"But my friends never gave up. they helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed,"_ Tommy spoke as **Jason defeated the Green Ranger and freed Tommy from the spell.**

 **"Rita's spell is broken!" younger Zack cried triumphantly as Tommy got to his feet with the help of Jason, he was shaken but clearly free of the angry and hateful aura he'd possessed since becoming Rita's Ranger.**

Kaya reveals after that happened but doesn't see her in there. She wonders if Tommy cut out about her in it. Then she remembers that she was believed to be dead for a long time. That is why Tommy never told anyone about Kaya being a Ranger and sister of his.

 **"You okay, Tommy?" younger Jason asked.**

 **"What's happening to me?" younger Tommy asked weakly.**

 **"You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side, and we can defeat Rita," younger Jason insisted.**

 **"After everything that's happened?" younger Tommy stared at him.**

 **"Tommy, we need you. It's where you belong. will you join us, Tommy?" younger Jason insisted when he and younger Tommy shake their hands.**

 _"And that's when I joined the team. but not for long. I soon discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary,"_ Tommy said remembering how he lost his green ranger powers.

 **"As you're aware, the green ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now, my friends, I present to you...The White Ranger!" Zordon announced, and a new Ranger was shown on the screen.**

 **He removed his helmet, to reveal Tommy.** Kaya was surprised that Tommy changes the color from Green to White. She got to thinking that he had another color after white before black. She finally figures out that he will be a Red Ranger.

 **"Guess who's back," younger Tommy smiled** even Kaya knew this could be a fake smile but something told her this is a real smile.

She continued to watch more of the video of her brother. Kaya saw **a new villain appeared.**

 **"Try to escape this, Power Rangers!" an alien laughed mockingly at them.**

 _"A new villain-Lord Zedd-was destroying Earth, and with three Rangers leaving," he continued the story._

"WHAT? Who is leaving and replace with who?" Kaya yelled and wondered as she paused it for a minute.

Kaya thinks about but could guess it would be red, yellow, and black are leaving. She wasn't sure if she guesses right or not so she pushed the play the diary.

 _"A new power source had to be found,"_ Tommy remembered his friends that found out about them just before the three Original Rangers left.

 **"The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new Rangers," Zordon revealed the three new candidates, who Tomy already seemed to know.**

 **"Rocky! Adam! Aisha!" Younger Tommy smiled brightly at the three.**

 **"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked.**

 _"Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new rangers stepped forward,"_ Tommy said sadly when three passed their powers on.

 **"By the power and force of lighting, make our monster grow!" Rita and Zedd showed as they laughed.**

 _"And just in time, because Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror-Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords." Tommy's narration._

 **"NO!" Kim horrified to see the Zords destroyed.**

 **"Looks like we lost more than our Zords. We've lost our powers." Younger Tommy told others as he watched the Zords and feel their powers gone, too.**

 **"Your journey is about to begin." a figure in blue announced grandly.**

 _"A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior_ _from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja."_

"Eh?" Kaya said confused.

 _"Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new Zords, and new enemies. Along with the new enemies came new friends."_

 **The Rangers in new gear fought off some bird footsoldiers called Tenga warriors.**

 **"Oh, I'm Tommy," younger Tommy introduced to an Australian girl.**

 **"Nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm Katherine," an Australian girl said.**

 **The video shows Kimberly passed her powers to Katherine.**

 _"When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger Power and just in time-we were under attack."_

 **The scene erupted in sparks and explosions as the Command Center began to explode.**

 **"You must evacuate the command center!" Zordon said.**

 **"Teleportation sequence activated!" Alpha said as he sent the Rangers to the safety.**

Kaya gasped and worried about Zordon and Alpha as she saw the command center got destroyed.

 _"We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the command center." Tommy_

 **The video changed to reveal the Rangers finding a large crystal in the wreckage.**

 **"It's all here," younger Tommy said, "This is incredible".**

 **The ground moved underneath them and collapsed.**

 _"Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo crystal, a mystical power that guided us_ _into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers," Tommy explained._

Kaya was scared to see her brother and his friends are falling but was glad to see Zordon and Alpha being alive after hearing Zordon's voice.

 **"Rangers, the power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you. It will bestow upon your powers beyond your imagination," Zordon explained as they gained new powers.**

 **Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Katherine, and a new girl that took place of Aisha morphs into Zeo Rangers.**

Kaya was right about Tommy change from white to red after she guesses it. She shakes her head but worried if he can able to handle many powers from being green to white to red.

 **"Okay, guys, this is the first test of your new powers," Billy said.**

 **"Power Rangers Zeo!" the rangers said.**

 **They were shown morphing into the Zeo Rangers.**

 _"_ _The Zeo powers were awesome. But when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend_ _,"_ _Tommy_ _said._

 **Tommy and the hooded guy running from the Machine Empire as they are getting to the safety.**

 **"The new gold ranger is right here," young Tommy grinned as he pointed over his shoulder.**

 **An old friend, Jason, walked in to revealed himself as he is grinning when he lifted his sunglasses off.**

 _"Jason returned, and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger," Tommy said._

 **The Gold Ranger joined the fight with Zeo Rangers. Then the screen change to graduation as the rangers are graduating from high school.**

 _"After high school graduation, we are ready to face the world. But not before going on one last adventure as Rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear," Tommy spoken as the Rangers walked toward the new Zords._

 **"Shift into Turbo!" younger Tommy called as they shot across a desert in their car-Zords.**

 **"The old Rangers were gone forever. But the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of Turbo and took her head-on! With a little help,"**

Kaya looked surprised that Tommy morphs into a new Ranger form for the fourth time.

"Brother, have you been involved with the Rangers since the beginning? Or this keep you busy since I have been gone?" Kaya questioned but know she will ask him when Tommy gets back from the school, then Kaya saw another scene change.

 **"Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger," a young boy announced with a wide grin.**

 **The scene change to show Tommy and Katherine were being overwhelmed before others stepped in.**

 **"Tommy, look out!" Katherine yelled.**

 **As Tommy was getting an attack, a young African American boy and Asian girl saw them.**

 **"I can't just stay here and do nothing." A young African American boy said.**

 _"TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos, proved they had what it takes,"_ the video showed a new mentor asking them who they selected to succeed them, and the four who helped them stepped forwards in their suits.

Kaya smiled at TJ for saving her brother. She is hoping one day that she would thank TJ. She continued to watch more of the video. She gasped when Divatox destroyed Command Center where the Power Rangers have been past several years.

 **(Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed)**

 **"My friends and I came from the year 3000," the girl on screen explained, holding a morpher in her hand.**

"What?!" Kaya

 **"We're trying to capture a group of mutants that escaped through time, and take them back with us," the girl explained to a skeptic looking young man on a bike, "We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."**

 **The video switched to her handing over the morpher, along with a couple of others.**

 _"Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time," Tommy spoken up once again_ **as the five morphed** , _"But it took a modern day hero to help finish the job,"_ **it showed another young man being thrown about, being gaining a morpher of his own.** _"It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind,"_ he morphed into a black and red suit.

 **"We need a fifth ranger," a girl on the screen spoke before another Ranger landed behind them.**

 **"Calm down guys," she scoffed, demorphing, "I say we're doing just fine the way we are."**

Kaya looked surprised to see many rangers appearing after her time. A lot of things have changed for her since she vanished 10 years ago.

 _"Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers used the spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs; creatures determined to conquer Earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf," Tommy said._

 **The video showed a man in a strange white robe, his face covered in dirt. He morphed into a blue and silver suit before all of them stood together, and their Zords appeared behind them in different colored lights.**

"Whoa! I wonder how many Rangers are there?" Kaya thought as she watches more.

 **The next scene shows three students looking at the young man opening the box to reveals the morphers. They would become the Power Rangers.**

 _"In their final battle against Lothor, the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice," Tommy said._

 **Three Rangers used their powers of air, water, and earth to defeated Lothor. They sent him to the Abyss of Evil.**

 **The next scene shows Tommy talking again.**

 _"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the dino gems. Should anything happen to me, these three are charged with protecting the planet."_

 **It shows three teenagers with their morphing suit on.**

 _"You're in good hands."_

The video ended as Kaya blinked her eyes. She has a lot of questions to asked but knew that her brother would not be back for a while.

"I guess I am going have to wait until he comes back from his work," Kaya said.

* * *

 ** _I am so so sorry everyone. I was having a writer's block for a while and I am trying to get this chapter done. That is why it took me a good while. I promised that I will get the next chapter up soon. Hopefully not a year or else Kaya will kill me._**

 ** _Kaya: Yeah!_**

 ** _Star: *yelps* Kaya! I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter done_**

 ** _Kaya: Well you were supposed to do that but you got sidetrack with working on other stories._**

 ** _Star: I know but at least I got this chapter finished that I wanted to do it for a while._**

 ** _Kaya: *nods*_**


End file.
